


A New Horizon

by jesse_malec



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Grief, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesse_malec/pseuds/jesse_malec
Summary: A month after the incident of Livvy's death brings Kitty together. Dark and fluffy fic





	A New Horizon

It has been over a month since Livvy’s death. They were back in L.A., unable to stay in Idris or London during this so dark episode. Being back home, missing a sibling in their ranks, has left the Blackthorn family devastated. Though it wasn’t the first time they had to leave a sister or brother behind, this time felt the most painful. Livia wasn’t sent to Wrangel Island or held captive by the Wild Hunt. She departed to a faraway land from which nobody, other than their long forgotten relative whose very hands have caused their uncalculatable grief, could return. Their hearts felt heavy in their limbs at the loss of their dear sister, the wreckage of the incident leaving a dark trail of misery on the shore of their lives.

 

Ty who used to hate the beach found himself visiting the coast many times a day, many days a week. He felt hollow and envied the ocean for always being full. _Full of tears,_ he conceded. And then resented the thought he had. He’d been crying every time he’d come to realize he would never feel the familiar hand on his, stroking his anxiety away, or see his own face through a much beautiful, much gentler frame. Crying has emptied him even more, to the point of drought. He would not speak to anyone of his loss, not even Kit. Kit who so despererately attempted to help him carry his load of sadness and loneliness. Kit being shut out politely and turned away as fast as his approach. Though Ty would not directly speak to him, he found himself thinking of Kit more than he should. His memories of Livvy appeared to be entangled with those he had of them three, how easy it felt to be himself with his best friend and his sister. The missions and ventures they’ve been through. The meals they’ve shared to the way one loved the others more than they did themselves. How Kit must remember her the same way he did, playful and quirky, beautiful and dead.  


At this thought, Ty crumpled on the wet sand, knees folded and hands in fists, beating at it full force and screaming until no air was left in his lungs. He would repeat the actions, the wind and rain seemingly giving rhythm to his tantrum. Blood streams were visible on his knuckles and on the sand. The screams he mouthed could almost break the motion of the waves coming in. His dark hair fell over his face, his back arched like a frightened and endangered cat. He was panting so hard he barely heard the boy screaming his name. Kit was standing a few yards back, allowing this moment to happen, yet ready to come to him running. He had his left arm raised to his face to avoid the strong stinging drops from blurring his vision on Ty. His blue button-up shirt flapping on his see-through white shirt, new runes visible near his abdomen, and his jeans were defining his toned legs. It was enough for Ty to look at Kit to put an end to his crisis. Ty hadn’t realized how hurt he was, physically and emotionally, before he let it all out. He crouched in a fetal position and rocked himself. Kit felt alerted and reached out to his friend in an instant. Kit made it so quickly he caught the boy’s falling head before it hit the ground. Ty’s body was laid out on the sand, his head leaning on Kit’s lap. His eyes were closed, eyelashes brushing his cheeks. His breathing evened out as Kit’s hand came to cup his face.  


Kit soon came aware of Ty’s open shirt and bare torso. Some runes found their way up his side, bold and strong as some made it down, near his belly button, delicate and thin. Kit tried to brush his thoughts away and focus on the task at hand, but his eyes kept rolling on his friend’s uncovered body, from his exhausted face, down his exposed neck, to his bared abdomen. He’d never wanted to kiss Ty more than he did now. He could feel excitement and blood rushing down his veins, his tight and wet jeans not helping the situation. Suddenly, something happened. Ty’s upside down face turned into a grin before he finally spoke in his usual, calm and Ty-ly manner.

“Hey there, Herondale.”

Kit felt so embarrassed, his arousal from looking at Ty resting from his most expected breakdown was actually responsible for disturbing the ‘down’ part. He answered to his friend nonetheless.

 

“Hi, Ty. Feeling better?” replied Kit, nervous for an answer.

“And you?”

“What?” mumbled Kit, deeply wishing he’d never laid eyes on the boy or that he wasn’t holding him near his crouch when he did. _Fuck,_ he thought again _._

“I’m okay now. Can’t say better, but different. I no longer feel her in me, like I always did. Like the storm washed away my innocence and brought clarity. It brought you.”

“What do you mean?” asked Kit shyly, dreading a response.

“I shouldn’t have denied her the opportunity of becoming _parabatai,_ but I can’t help to think if I’d agreed, which I was about to, I wouldn’t be able to smile again, knowing she’s gone, _feeling_ she’s gone and having a rune to remind me.”

“Were you really about to? I thought you’d be considering me instead,” added Kit matter-of-factly.

Ty giggled, repositioning his head in between Kit’s laps, looking him straight in the eyes. His gold hair reflecting in the grey of his eyes, like the sun hitting the water’s surface after a storm.

 

“We would have been great _parabatai_ you and I, Kit Herondale,” Ty went on, deliberately building the tension.

“But..?” Kit’s eyebrows grew in curiosity and he started biting at his lower lip, locking his eyes to Ty’s.

“Kiss me and you’ll know.” Was all Ty said.

Kit had thought of this moment more times than he could imagine, but he hadn’t necessarily planned how it would go down. Like for _real._

He froze in place. Not that he didn’t want to, he was dying to run his lips with his, to lay him down and have his body at fingers’ length. He simply didn’t know how he could possibly bring himself to kiss Ty, to interrupt his grieving process. The moment’s hesitation allowed Tiberius to sit and level with Kit, who seemed lost in thought.

“I know you kissed her once. I saw you two. And she asked for your permission. I thought these things worked like that,” was all Ty said, his eyes down, fingers tapping on his jeans.

 

Kit broke out of his reverie and held his friend’s face lightly, locking his gaze with the Blackthorn boy. He brought them closer together, their hips colliding, and held him there firmly.

 

“I want to kiss you, Tiberius Blackthorn,” said the blonde boy. “I thought the closest I could be to you was by being your _parabatai,_ that we’d never leave each other’s side. And it’s true, I kissed her, but we decided to remain friends. With you, I wanted to be _more._ And I still do.”

 

At that, he pressed his lips at the entrance of Ty’s mouth and kissed him softly, then hard. Ty pushed into the kiss and grabbed Kit by the waist, to feel his muscled body grinding with his, until they fell down on the sand, not breaking apart from the kiss, twisting tongues and legs, gripping and touching.

By the time they were done making out for what felt like an hour, the boys untangled reaching out for air. They stood motionless, letting their first kiss sink into their skin like the shore absorbs the tide. The sun came out of its shadows, brightening the water and illuminating the beach.

 

“I thought Livvy’s death had taken everything good away from me,” Ty began, “that my world had stopped moving. And somehow, that was so much worse than death; to live in a world that was dead, rather than die in a world that was alive.”

“But you have me. You will always have me,” Kit encouraged

“Until death do us part,” retorted Ty, finally smiling. The smile that has disappeared for a month just came back, shining brighter and stronger than it ever could before.

“Easy with the wedding jokes here, we just got down to our first kiss,” said Kit with a teasing voice.

“Ready for round two?” replied Ty, already making his way to his lover’s laughing lips. They laid on the beach that afternoon, watching the sun set, both looking at a whole new horizon.


End file.
